Well-Wisher
by EmyrsLeFay
Summary: What would happen if we put Evelyn Monroe, the nerdy Fan-Girl, and the new boy Blake Dillon, a star Athlete, and Harvard worthy? Well, Explosions of course! It just so happens that they have more in common than most would like to think, and Blake just happens to think Evelyn is a cutie, especially when she goes all Fan-girl. But why doesn't Blake want to go home?
1. Please, leave me alone!

Evelyn's POV

Getting to the cinema was not hard, especially at this time of day. It was at the end of the summer and school was in three days, what was I doing at the cinema you ask? Well I heard they were playing Deadpool, again, and I just had to come. It didn't matter that I already had the disk at home and just got done watching it for the 13th time since it came out. Nothing could compare to the novelty that is watching a movie in a Theatre.

It also helped to get out the house for a while, since both of my parents were at work. My mom was an Clothes Designer and my father was an successful Lawyer. So you could imagine the income, not that I'm saying that I'm greedy or anything, just that my parents were very rich people. My parents never ignored me or left me alone unless they knew I was absolutely okay with it, which I am very grateful for because some don't have it that way. They were always there for me and always showed up to any event I partook in, such as any plays that the drama club at my school did. I'm lucky to have the parents that I have and I wouldn't change it for the world.

Anyways, with school starting back soon I decided to go out when I can. I guess you could say I'm one of those nerdy types who makes Straight A's and is a honor Roll student. I just genuinely like school and getting to learn new stuff excites me. I'm a weird one, I know. But that doesn't mean that I can't have fun either, though my type of fun is different to what others type of fun would be. I like to read anything I can get my hands on and I just love to go around the neighborhood and walk to the park not far from my school. I'm also what you would call a fan-girl. My favorite T.V. show would either have to be BBC's Sherlock or The CW's Supernatural. Although I do love a good Doctor Who episode every now and then. But there's only so many times you can watch Sherlock jump off a building or Dean Winchester become a demon with suffering from continuous mental breakdowns.

So that's why I'm here, to stop myself from going through another box of tissues. The tickets were cheap and the popcorn was easy to get and I had 20 minutes to get to my seat before the movie started. I was actually enjoying myself and I should have known then and there that my happy mood would soon turn into a livid and depressed one.

As I was walking by the little Arcade they had in the lobby, I heard a rather familiar laugh. I tired to walk faster but I should have known that they would see me. I mean, my jet black hair and pale skin is easy to place if you who I am. I couldn't get away fast enough and it was 3 seconds later that I heard my name being called.

"Evelyn? Hey, Evelyn!", the voice called. I cringed, 'oh, no. Why now? Why, after all summer, do you decide to show up now?'

I sigh and turn around. "Hey Luke, I didn't expect to see you here." I pushed out.

Luke Stevens was a tall and muscular boy, which is to be expected from a football player. He had short blonde hair and forest green eyes. He was certainly a looker and she would have a crush on him if he wasn't such a jerk to her. He was currently dating the head cheerleader, Stacey Brianhart. Who, also, happened to be a enemy of hers. Stacey was a Beautiful girl, with her shoulder length red hair and her sapphire blue eyes, anyone would be envious. She had the perfect athletes body and she actually was a good cheerleader. She earned her right to be captain by working hard and keeping spirit for the school. She liked everyone and everyone liked her, but she seemed to have this hate for me. One that I could never understand. We've never been friends and I have never done anything to make her hate me.

Luke walked up to me, "Just came to hang with the guys. I'm surprised to see you out of your hole, Evelyn.", He grinned. I was instantly on alert, if his gang was here then that meant bad news.

'I just came to see a movie, that's all.", I whispered, tensed at the shoulders. I had to get out of there, I wasn't ready for the name calling just yet. I was harassed at school enough, couldn't they just give me a break?

Luke's grin widened, "All by your lonesome?", he laughed. By then his friends had walked up and said something in his ear. Paul was Luke's bestfriend and he was just as big as him, if not more. He had a shock of red hair on top of his head, nothing like Stacey's dark red. He had dark brown eyes and tan skin. he wasn't as good looking as Luke but he wasn't ugly either.

Paul turned to me and smirked, "You shouldn't be surprised Luke. We both know that Evelyn hasn't got any friends to hang out with.", He laughed, a loud and boisterous laugh that had all his friends laughing with him.

I turned my back to them and walked away. It was always the same thing over and over. I shouldn't let effect me but I just couldn't understand what I ever did to them that made them this way. If I had stayed any longer I would have saw a tall boy bump harshly into Paul, almost knocking him over.

I found my seat in the middle of the row and sat down. I put my popcorn in the seat beside me and put my head in between my legs. 'why did they have to be here, of all places?', I silently screamed to myself. I turned my head to the side to see Luke and Paul walk in, the other boys must have been sent off. I groaned could this day get any worse? I tensed as they sat behind me and began to snigger quietly. I sat straight up In my seat and faced the front.

It wasn't long before I felt a presence beside me and I turned to ask what else they wanted from me when the words died in my mouth.

Beside me was the most devilishly handsome young man I had ever seen. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. When he turned to look at me I saw that he had a pair of light blue eyes. They were gorgeous.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The soda line was ridiculously long!", he said to me. I was at lost for words. 'Did he have the wrong person?', I thought

"um.. n-no it's f-fine.", I stuttered. 'Dang it, Lyn get a hold of yourself.' I screamed in my head. He grinned, showing his perfect white teeth. 'oh, god', I groaned.


	2. Weird stalker guy

"U-um, I'm Evelyn.", I whispered to the boy next to me. It was only 45 minutes into the movie and he hadn't said a word, simply laughing at the funny parts in the movie. And boy did he sure have a laugh.

I blushed, 'what's wrong with me, you don't even know him, Lyn!'.

He looked over at me, surprise evident on his face.

Then he smirked and whispered back, "I'm Blake, it's nice you meet you." He then turned back to the movie.

It wasn't until the end of the movie that I noticed that Luke and Paul were gone. Probably off somewhere better, like a party. That Honestly, didn't surprise me at all. They were football players, it's hard to imagine them sitting still to watch a movie they most likely had no interest in whats so ever.

Walking out of the movie theater was surreal. The boy, no, Blake seemed to just follow me as I left and started walking towards my home.

I turned to him with raised eyebrows, "Can I help you?", I prided myself on not stuttering this time.

He looked at me and smirked, again. "Well, I can't just let my date walk herself home now can I?"

I spluttered, "Date?! I don't even know who you are!", I shouted. He looked surprised.

"Why would I let some guy, that I don't even know, walk me home? For I know you could be some weird stalker guy that has some weird crush on me and-", he cut me off with his laughter.

His head was thrown back and his arms were around his stomach, laughing loudly like he was just told the funniest joke in the world.

"What?", I asked impatiently. "What's so funny?"

"You", He finally said. Looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

I crossed my arms over my chest defensively and pouted.

"What? That could totally happen", I muttered.

"Yeah", He said," In a movie, in which we just walked out of."

I sighed, honestly what's the 'we' stuff? I mean I'm flattered and all but he just showed up and acted like he knew me my whole life. How was I supposed to act? I wasn't used to this. I didn't know how to act and what to say. Sure, throughout my life I wasn't totally friendless but I haven't really talked to people my age in years about anything other than school. But even then, girls my age these days liked talking about their latest hook-up or what brand of make-up they decided to wear that day.

I couldn't relate to them because I liked talking about the latest Supernatural episode or my Sherlock theories on how Sherlock survived his jump.

But I couldn't just simply brush him off just yet because he actually has been nice to me and saved me from a likely humiliation that I would have suffered from Luke and Paul.

"Fine, you can walk me home.", I relented and walked off.

He grinned and followed after me.


End file.
